Please Stay With Me
by jiyoo13
Summary: rasanya menyakitkan ketika kita tidak lagi bisa bersama orang yang sangat berharga bagi kita. mungkin dengan menyusulnya kita tidak akan merasakan sakit itu lagi. Yoonmin/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin. BL/Boys Love/Yaoi. Romance, hurt.


**Judul : Please Stay With Me**

 **Author : Jiyoo13**

 **Genre : Romance (?), hurt**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi** , **ooc**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, and other**

 **Nb :** _yang dicetak miring berarti flashback,_ yang biasa berarti waktunya kembali normal.

 **Sumrarry :**

rasanya menyakitkan ketika kita tidak lagi bisa bersama orang yang sangat berharga bagi kita. mungkin dengan menyusulnya kita tidak akan merasakan sakit itu lagi.

 ** _jiyoo present_**

pagi itu cantik, dengan sinar matahari yang perlahan muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya. pagi yang seharusnya menjadi awal dari kegiatan. pagi yang seharusnya menjadi pembangkit semangat bagi setiap orang. pagi yang seharusnya membawa keceriaan diwajah setiap orang. pagi yang seharusnya tidak dibenci. kini pagi bukanlah pembawa keceriaan. arti kata pagi sudah tidak sama lagi. pagi yang membawa matahari kini dibenci. tidak semua orang memang, tapi dia, namja itu. namja yang seolah tersakiti dengan adanya pagi.

dia, menatap keluar jendela. pagi bagaikan sosok monster untuknya. pagi yang menghancurkan hidupnya. dulu dia sangat menyukai pagi. selalu tersenyum saat pagi. namun kini tidak lagi. semenjak insiden itu. semenjak malaikatnya pergi dari kehidupannya. sejak senyuman manis itu hilang dari wajah manis favoritnya. sejak matahari seolah berhenti tersenyum untuknya. sejak saat itulah pagi seperti awal dari sebuah kehancuran baginya.

namja itu tersenyum. bukan, bukan senyuman bahagia, tapi sebuah senyuman yang terlihat menyakitkan karena merasakan kerinduan yang amat mendalam. rindu akan senyuman manis malaikatnya. rindu akan suara halus yang selalu memanggil namanya. rindu akan sosok manis yang selalu memeluknya. namun, kerinduan itu hanya akan semakin menyakitinya. kerinduannya hanya akan dibalas oleh hembusan angin, suara gemerisik dedaunan kering yang bergesekan, atau suara rintik hujan yang menggema. semuanya terasa menyakitkan saat kerinduan besar tidak terbalaskan. semua terasa menyakitkan ketika kita tidak lagi bisa bersama orang yang sangat berharga bagi kita.

namja itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. menatap kosong taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar tidurnya. berharap sosok itu datang dan memeluknya sekarang walau itu mustahil. tapi dia tidak pernah berhenti berharap sosok itu datang lagi dalam kehidupanya. mewarnai harinya sama seperti dulu. bersamnya dan memeluknya saat dia sedih. dan dia sangat merindukannya. "chagi~ apa kau bahagia disana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. tentu dia tidak mendapat balasan, dia sendiri disana. "bogosippo..." namja itu berucap lagi, namun kali ini disertai air mata yang menetes dari kedua bola matanya. sarat akan sebuah kesedihan, kerinduan, dan cinta yang mendalam.

air mata tak berhenti mengalir dipipi namja itu. bahkan matanya sudah membengkak. ingatan ingatan tentang sosok manis itu mulai terbesit di benaknya. bayangan akan senyuman itu kembali berputar di pikirannya. seolah memaksa namja itu untuk terus mengingatnya. memori itu teracak seperti sebuah puzzle yang tidak ditata. berharap namja itu bisa mengurutkannya menjadi sebuah kenangan yang manis namun menyakitkan.

 _seorang namja tengah duduk dan memandang keluar jendela yang ada di kelasnya. malas sekali rasanya untuk melihat para saem yang mengoceh tidak jelas di depan kelas. apalagi membahas sebuah mythology kuno yang membosankan. atau mendengar gosip para yeoja yang tidak berguna. namja itu menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

 _tidak ada yang special dari masa masa sekolahnya. semuanya selalu sama. membosankan. hanya itu kata yang bisa mewakili keadaannya sewaktu sekolah. hingga suatu suara menginterupsi namja itu dari segala pikirannya._

 _"annyeong !" suara halus dan merdu itu mau tak mau membuatnya menoleh kearah saem yang tengah mengoceh itu. namun yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah namja manis bersurai hitam legam yang tengah tersenyum tak kalah manis dari wajahnya. sebenarnya dia lebih cocok menjadi seorang yeoja karena wajahnya juga cantik._

 _"annyeong! Park Jimin imnida" lanjut namja manis itu masih dengan senyuman yang seakan tak pernah sirna dari wajahnya. senyuman itu yang membuat namja yang sedari tadi melamun menjadi terpaku. seolah terhipnotis oleh senyuman manis itu._

 _'oh, namanya Jimin, apa dia malaikat? kenapa dia cantik sekali padahal dia namja' batin Yoongi -namja yang tadinya melamun-._

 _"oke Jiminssi, silahkan duduk di sebelah Yoongi" ucap saem menyebalkan -menurut Yoongi- seraya menunjuk satu satunya tempat duduk kosong di kelas itu. di sebelah Yoongi._ _okey, Yoongi memang tidak pernah duduk atau berbincang pada siapapun apalagi untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting menurutnya. sifatnya yang seperti itu membuatnya dijauhi teman temanya karena merasa dia itu aneh atau tidak normal._

 _tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Jimin. karena dia langsung duduk disana dengan senyuman manisnya menghadap Yoongi yang kini terlihat salah tingkat dibuatnya._ _"annyeong Yoongissi" ucapnya . sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan itu. ya, sepertinya Yoongi telah jatuh. jatuh dalam pesona seorang Park Jimin._

 _sejak perkenalan hari itu, Yoongi diam diam memperhatikan Jimin. dari kejauhan tentunya. Jimin itu namja yang periang juga ramah, tak heran jika dia mudah bergaul dan menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah barunya. hubungan antara Yoongi dan Jimin baik baik saja. namun tanpa Jimin ketahui, Yoongi menaruh hati padanya. hingga terjadi insiden yang begitu memilukan bagi Yoongi._

 _Yoongi melihat Jimin tengah tertawa dan bercanda dengan Jungkook. hobae yang selalu mengejar ngejar Jimin. hari itu Yoongi melihat Jungkook yang menyatakan perasaanya pada jimin di koridor sekolah. dia mengamatinya dari ujung koridor sambil berpura pura membaca buku. rasanya menyesakkan memang._

 _"Jimin hyeong, aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku menyukaimu hyeong, lebih dari sebagai teman, ataupun dongsaeng, aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang namja hyeong, jadi Jimin hyeong, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

 _ucap Jungkook yang langsung menuai sorakan dukungan maupun protes dari semua siswa yang berada di koridor. kecuali Yoongi tentunya. sesekali ia melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah. rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis saja tapi ia masih menanti jawaban Jimin._

 _"J-Jungkook, apa kau serius?" tanya Jimin yang dibalas anggukan tegas dari Jungkook._

 _"Jungkook, sebenarnya aku juga menyayangimu..." lanjut jimin._

 _Yoongi yang mendengar ungkapan Jimin langsung saja pergi. tanpa mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Jimin pun dia sudah tau apa jawabannya. tak terasa air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. Yoongi berlari menuju atap sekolah. jangan mengira Yoongi akan bunuh diri, dia tidak sepicik itu. dia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya._

 _kata kata Jimin masih membekas dipikirannya._

 _tapi Yoongi bisa apa? hubungan antara dirinya dengan Jimin hanyalah sebatas classmate. mungkin menangis adalah solusi terbaik untuk menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. munglin dengan menangis, rasa sakit dihatinya akan sedikit berkurang. oh, salahkah Yoongi jika menangis karena Jimin? kurasa tidak, karena cinta bukanlah kesalahan._

 _Dan disinilah Yoongi, menangis dalam diam. mengetahui bahwa Jimin kini telah menjadi milik orang lain. tapi memang sepertinya Jungkook lebih baik darinya. Jimin selalu tertawa saat bersama Jungkook. Yoongi tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu._

 _Siang itu Yoongi berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai. berjalan kaki. Yoongi memang tidak pernah pulang naik bis jika tidak dalam terdesak. terlalu ramai katanya. dia masih terbayang bayang perkataan Jimin yang tadi hingga ia menyebrang tanpa menoleh. tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya. mungkin ia sudah meregang nyawa jika saja tidak ada yang mendorong tubuhnya ke tepi jalan. suara mengerikan pun terjadi. bau anyir darah merasuk ke penciuman Yoongi. orang orang berkumpul untuk melihat keadaan seseorang yang tertabrak mobil itu._

 _perlahan Yoongi bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh untuk melihat keadaan orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat ia melihat Jimin yang tergeletak disana. tergeletak lemah dengan kepala yang bersimbah darah._ _Yoongi merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang membuat Jimin akhirnya seperti ini. air mata kembali mengalir deras dari kedua mata Yoongi._

 _sirene ambulance mulai terdengar. perlahan Jimin, diangkat kedalam ambulance. Yoongi memaksa untuk ikut naik dengan mengaku sebagai temanya. didalam mobil Yoongi terus saja menangis. lebih baik dirinya mati dari pada melihat Jimin dalam keadaan seperti ini._

 _Yoongi duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong. ia sungguh bberharap Jimin tidak apa apa. lalu terlihat dua orang berjalan kearah Yoongi dengan cepat dan raut wajah khawatir. sepertinya itu orang tua Jimin._

 _"ba-bagaimana keadaan Jimin?" tanya salah satunya pada Yoongi. sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa diam dan menggeleng. menggambarkan dia sendiri juga belum tau. setelahnya terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Jimin diperiksa._

 _"keluarga Park Jimin?" tanya dokter itu._

 _"saya uisa" ucap dua orang tadi dengan antusias untuk mendengar keadaan putra mereka._

 _"keadaan putra anda masih kritis karena benturan keras di kepalanya, diperkirakan pasien mengalami koma cukup lama. saya harap anda bisa menerimanya. saya permisi annyeong!" ucap uisa itu dan segera pergi dari depan ruangan Jimin untuk berpindah ke ruangan lain._

 _ucapan uisa itu lantas membuat tiga orang disana memenitikkan air mata untuk orang yang mereka sayangi._

 _dan benar saja sudah satu minggu Jimin tak kunjung sadar. membuat semuanya menjadi panik dan teramat sedih karenanya. bahkan Yoongi menyesal belum pernah mengatakan perasaannya kepada Jimin secara langsung. setiap hari Yoongi selalu menemani Jimin di rumah sakit. hal itu mau tak mau membuat kedua orang tua Jimin tersenyum menyadari betapa putranya sangat disayangi pemuda itu._

 _hari itu, Yoongi menyatakan perasaanya pada Jimin dihadapan kedua orang tua Jimin. membuat tangisan haru memenuhi ruang rawat Jimin._

 _"Jiminnie...kapan kau bangun...mungkin sekarang kau telah menjadi milik orang lain...tapi apa kau tau...aku...sangat menyayangimu, Jim...cepatlah bangun...kau membuat kami cemas...cepat bangun Jim...hiks..." Yoongi tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, begitu juga orang tua Jimin. Yoongi menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin sambil terisak. perlahan tangan yang digenggamnya bergerak. sontak membuat tiga orang yang berada disana menoleh menatap wajah Jimin. kelopak mata itu terbuka. menampilkan manik teduh nan indah yang memikat siapa saja._

 _"a-appa...eom-ma...Yoon-Yoongi hyeong..." ucap Jimin lirih. maklum saja dia baru sadar. saat Yoongi hendak berdiri untuk memanggil dokter, tangan Jimin yang lemah menghentikan pergerakannya membuat Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

 _"disini saja hyeong" ucap Jimin._

 _"ta-tapi, Jim kau butuh dokter" balas Yoongi dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. bingung , khawatir, bahagia, oh entahlah._

 _"aku hanya butuh eomma, appa, dan Yoongi hyeong" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum manis yang entah mengapa membuat ketiga orang yang berada disana merasa hatinya tersayat. senyum manis yang memilukan._ _bahkan eomma Jimin tak henti hentinya menitikkan air mata._

 _"appa..." panggil Jimin._

 _"ya, sayang" sahut appa Jimin dengan suara serak karena habis menangis._

 _"appa...Jimin tau, Jimin belum bisa membahagiakan appa...Jimin belum bisa membuat appa bangga...dan mungkin...Jimin...tidak akan bisa membahagiakan appa...tapi, appa harus janji pada Jimin...dalam keadaan apapun appa harus tetap tersenyum...jangan menangis seperti ini, apalagi di depan Jimin...dan...jaga eomma baik baik...jangan marahan lagi sama eomma...buat eomma tetap tersenyum" ucap Jimin lembut yang mana malah membuat air mata sang appa mengalir deras._

 _"ne,Jiminnie, appa janji sayang" sahut sang appa._

 _"eomma...sudahlah jangan menangis...eomma membuat Jimin ikut sedih...berjanjilah tidak memarahi appa...dan berjanji teruslah tersenyum eomma" kini Jimin menatap eomma nya dengan lembut._

 _"ne , sayang eomma berjanji, mian sudah membuatmu sedih, tapi kau juga janji akan segera sembuh ne" ucap eomma Jimin sambil mengelus pipi putranya. Jimin tersenyum lagi._

 _"Yoongi hyeong...aku sayang Yoongi hyeong...aku bahkan menolak Kookie untuk Yoongi hyeong...aku menyayangimu hyeong...hyeong mau kan jadi pacar Jiminnie...jangan sedih untuk Jimin ya..." ucap Jimin lagi dengan nada cerianya yang dibalas anggukan dan tangis haru dari Yoongi._

 _"Jimin menyayangi kalian...terimakasih untuk kasih sayang yang Jimin dapatkan dari kalian...mian kalau Jimin mungkin menjengkelkan...jadi...bolehkah Jimin tidur sekarang?" lanjutnya. sedangkan yang berada disana malah semakin menangis tersedu sedu. perlahan Jimin mulai menutup matanya._

 _"Jiminnie...Jimin sayang hyeong kan...jangan pergi Jimin...Jimin...please hiks...please stay with me..." ucapan Yoongi tentu sudah tak didengar Jimin. karena Jimin telah pergi. pergi dari kehidupannya untuk selamanya._

tangisan Yoongi semakin pilu, mengingat kejadian hari itu. bodohnya dia mengira Jimin berpacaran dengan Jungkook.

cukup sudah Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dirinya sudah terlalu larut dalam kesedihan ini.

Yoongi mulai melangkah menuju dapur apartemennya. mengambil sebuah pisau untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. untuk bisa segera bertemu Jiminnya. untuk mengakhiri kehidupan yang begitu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Jiminnie, tunggu hyeong...kita akan bersama sebentar lagi" ucapnya pilu.

perlahan Yoongi mulai mengoreskan pisau itu ke pergelangan tangan kanannya. darah mulai mengucur deras dari luka itu. kepala Yoongi mulai pening, pandangannya mulai kabur. perlahan dia tak sadarkan diri. menyusul Jiminnya yang kini berada di surga.

 **END**

Annyeong ku balik lagi dengan ff baru. ff chapter hiatus malah bikin ff baru. mian. ku lagi butuh hiburan. dan jadilah nih ff. gimana? ku sedih loh bikinya sedih juga bacanya huhuhu. refresing, stress jadi pelajar tahun akhir. ya semoga suka dengan ff jiyoo bye bye. oh iya jangan lupa follow fave and review. juseyo~ gomawo~


End file.
